


Saving Hope and Faith

by Madalena



Series: A Family, Whole [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: After a few months of peace, the Hood-Mills family must once again face off against an ancient source of magic that would like nothing more than to cause grief and sorrow.
And as his children grow in their power, Robin has to confront his tumultuous history with magic, and in so doing, find the key to protect them from those who would wish them ill.
Friendships will be tested. Old allies proved false. But family will persevere.
Sequel to "Put the Pieces Back Together", read it first to understand what’s going on! OutlawQueen. Since "Put the Pieces Back Together" was an AU of seasons 4B and 5A, this follows from the conclusion there. No Underworld arc, so no 5x21 “Last Rites”, but backstory spoilers from 5x19 “Sisters”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! I hope you like this sequel to "Put the Pieces Back Together"!

_Three months later_

“What do you mean you ate all of the cookie dough ice cream?” Regina yelled at her sister.

“It was 3am. I was hungry. And the baby doesn’t like mint chocolate chip anymore. You can’t blame me. You ate all of the orange chicken last week.”

“I can and will blame you. The company that makes that brand of cookie dough ice cream went out of business last month. There won’t be any more of it.” Regina waved her hand and a swirl of buzzing flies surrounded Zelena’s head, as she yelled and tried to bat them away.

Robin ran into the kitchen just as Regina collapsed into a chair and started crying. He cast one look over at Zelena and ran to Regina’s side.

“What in the world is going on?” he asked.

“She ate the last of the cookie dough ice cream. The company doesn’t exist anymore. There won’t be any more of that ice cream. It was the best.” Regina sobbed into his shoulder.

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He kissed Regina’s forehead and bade her to look at him.

“Regina, love. I love you so much. But these food arguments have to stop. When I agreed that Zelena could move in here with us, that was because you didn’t want your sister all alone in that farmhouse. I did this for you.”

“I know.” Regina cried. “But she ate the ice cream.”

Robin sighed again and stood up, still holding Regina’s hand. “Zelena, is the ice cream container still in the bin?”

“Yes!” she shrieked, as the flies continued to fly around her head.

He knelt back down next to Regina. “Okay then. I’m sure with your magic, and Zelena’s and Roland’s if necessary, you can replicate as much ice cream as you want from the traces left in the container. Right?”

“I suppose.” Regina said, standing, trying to wipe her tears away.

“Okay, good. Now get those flies off Zelena. I’m glad at least that you’re not throwing fireballs.”

“Don’t want to damage the kitchen.” But she waved her hand and the flies disappeared, though Zelena was still glaring daggers at her.

“Thank you, love. I know pregnancy hormones are doing mad things to both of you, but we need to try for some peace in this house, yeah?” Robin stood and pulled Regina into a hug.

Regina nodded into his shoulder and then looked around it to Zelena. “I’m sorry, Zelena. I overreacted.”

“I didn’t know it was the last one. But I’ll help you replicate it.”

“Thank you.”

Robin closed his eyes and continued to hold Regina close to him. He was grateful that the only disasters that he’d had to deal with since he’d vanquished the Dark One three months ago were of the domestic variety.

Since returning from Camelot, Regina and Zelena had been spending a lot of time together, with just each other, with Robin, with the boys, or with Robin and the boys. While Robin was still not fully comfortable with Zelena, he couldn’t deny that she was trying to change, and part of that was forging a good relationship with her sister and their children. It had been on that basis that when a month earlier Regina had asked if Zelena could move into the mansion, he had agreed.

While it had been a challenge, Robin was glad for the peace that had reigned over Storybrooke since the Dark One was no more. There was still plenty of magic - most of it in the mansion - but he had begun to make his peace with it.

But, it being Storybrooke, he also knew that the next crisis could come at any moment. And so he clung onto the tranquil chaos of their domestic life as much as possible.

He would never take it for granted.

* * * * *

At that same moment, in a dark basement on the other side of Storybrooke, a figure made its way down a long and winding corner that opened into a vast grotto, where another figure awaited.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I was surprised that you called me. I thought it had been too long.”

“Storybrooke has been full of people burying the hatchet recently.”

“I don’t consider that a good thing, given where it is taking us.”

“I agree. That is why I called you here. You can sense the power growing inside that house. It is dangerous. For all of us.”

“You speak of the children.”

“I do.”

“I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“No good can come from this. Given the sisters’ penchant for darkness and the thief’s bloodline, there can only be chaos. As long as they were separate, they were manageable. But now united together, and the children…”

“Now they threaten everything. I understand.”

“We won’t be reduced to irrelevancy.”

“Neither will I. Though since they came back from Camelot, I fear I have been. Since Regina reunited with her sister, the balance has shifted. Everything has shifted, and not favourably.”

“You’ll get what’s due to you. As long as you join us. If you help us accomplish this, we can give you back what you’ve lost.”

“You mean…”

“I do.”

“I didn’t think it was possible.”

“A lot is possible. If only people asked. Now though, we have to move quickly so that the entire order of things isn’t overturned. The children threaten everything that we’ve worked for for centuries.”

“I always knew you were like me, Blue. Despite the pretense you’ve kept up all these years.”

The Blue Fairy smiled. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. So you’re in?”

“I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin learns that he has to start accepting his magic, while Henry tries to use his Author powers to reveal who wants to harm their family.

Regina awoke with a start early the next morning with a sense of foreboding.

Something was happening. And it wasn’t good.

She gently shook Robin. “Robin.” She whispered, shaking him more insistently.

He finally opened his eyes blearily and looked at her. “Regina. What is it?”

“Something’s wrong. I don’t know what but… something isn’t right.”

“With the baby? Are you ill? What is it?”

“No, I’m fine, just… I have a feeling that something bad is coming.”

“You’ve been saying that ever since we came back from Camelot.”

“I know, but… but that was my fear of my happiness disappearing as soon as I acknowledged it. This… this is different.”

There was a knock at their door that made them both jump. Regina pulled on her bathrobe and went to open it.

Zelena was standing there, with Roland clutching her hand. Both looked terrified. Regina let them in wordlessly.

“See?” Regina said, turning to Robin. “It isn’t just me.”

“You feel it too then?” Zelena said.

Regina nodded. “And what about you, Roland?” While she and Zelena had never had a penchant for prophetic dreams, they had grown to be Roland’s specialty, even on mundane matters, such as where Regina would hide the cookies.

“Something bad. I can’t see it, because it knows about me, so it hides from me. But it doesn’t like me or my sisters.”

Regina and Zelena both instinctively put their hands on their growing bellies while Robin got out of bed and lifted Roland up in his arms.

“Is there anything you can see about it? Anything at all?”

“Just colours. Lots of colours. And you, Papa.”

“Me?”

“You’ll be the key to defeating them.”

“The… colours.”

“Yes. You have to. I know you’re scared, Papa. But it is in you too.”

Robin met Regina’s eyes over Roland’s shoulder. “You mean… magic.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Robin handed Roland to Regina and ran his hands through his hair, sitting back on the bed. The magic in Robin’s bloodline had been something that he and Regina had talked about at length over the past months. Regina had said that it was his choice if he wanted to awaken his latent magical power, but that in a household full of magic, it would end up coming through in some fashion or another. And that choosing when that was, rather than in a moment of stress, would be healthier.

It seemed like now was that time.

“It isn’t that easy, Roland.” Robin said. “It is something that comes naturally to all of you. But I… I’ve suppressed it for many decades now. I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

“You know we’ll help you.” Regina said. “However you need it. And magic is different for everyone. It could be that yours ends up more suited to things such as growing plants.”

“I don’t think that will come in that useful for this impending doom, milady.” Robin said.

“You’d be surprised.” Regina said, sitting down next to him and putting her head on his shoulder. “Is there anything you can tell us about the colours, Roland? What colours are there, what colours aren’t?”

Roland scrunched up his face in thought. “All the colours are there. But they know I’m looking, so I can’t tell them apart. They just swirl and swirl together.”

“Are they coming to Storybrooke? Or are they already here?”

“Here. They have always been here. Papa, you have to stop them. You can’t let them hurt anyone.”

“I won’t, my boy. I won’t.”

As Roland curled into Regina’s shoulder, the three adults shared another look.

Something was definitely coming.

* * * * *

After Roland’s warning, there was no going back to sleep again, so when Henry showed up for breakfast, the others were already finished. Zelena was in the shower, while Robin took Roland to his room to colour. Regina had saved a plate of apple pancakes for Henry, and sat with him at the table as he ate.

“What’s wrong, Mom?” he asked. “I know something’s wrong.”

“Something is happening, Henry. I don’t know what, but something bad is coming.”

“You’ve been saying that for months. Are you so afraid to be happy?”

“That’s not it. I am happy. I am happy being happy. But this is different. Roland and Zelena can feel it too. Something wants to hurt our family.”

“But I’m the Author. Shouldn’t I feel something like that too?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it is because you don’t have a physical connection to Robin.”

“Is that what it is about? Robin’s magic?”

“What do you know about Robin’s magic?”

“I know that it is there. But he is afraid of it.”

“He has his reasons.”

“I know he does. But if something is threatening you and his kids, shouldn’t he want to do everything he can to protect you?”

“He does. He just doesn’t know how to deal with it yet. But we’ll be working on it, don’t you worry.”

Henry nodded and got back to his pancakes. “Do you need me to do anything Author-y?”

“If you can tell me anything about… colours, that would be good.”

“Colours?”

“Roland’s dream had colours. Lots of them.”

“Colours want to hurt you?”

“That’s the way Roland described it. But magic was shielding them from him being able to see clearly. So they’re aware of his power and what he can do.”

“But I thought you didn’t tell just anybody about Roland’s powers.”

“We didn’t. But a powerful magic user would be able to tell that he has power. But what kind of power… that is a much smaller number of people.”

“So what does that mean, Mom?”

“That means that someone we trust is not as trustworthy as we thought.” Regina said grimly. “The only question is - who?”

* * * * *

After breakfast was over, Henry pulled out his storybook - the storybook of which he was the Author - and the quill, and sat there, holding the quill on the page, willing it to release the story of the “colours”.

But the pen wouldn’t move. No matter how hard he tried, Henry couldn’t make the quill reveal any stories to him.

“Is the quill… broken?” Regina asked. “Can that happen?”

“Maybe if someone has very strong magic.” Henry said. “I don’t know. I would have to ask the Apprentice.”

“Just… just don’t tell him about the colours. Or what you’re trying to do. Just that you haven’t been able to write anything lately.”

Henry nodded. “I understand. You don’t know who you can trust.”

“I wish I could trust people. But… the information that this bad… force… knows is something that no one who wasn’t in the mansion that day knows. So it doesn’t leave a long list.”

“And most of them are family. Family wouldn’t hurt us.”

“So that leave us with… the Apprentice. Belle. Mal. Lily. Hook. I really hope the pirate hasn’t gone and had his heart controlled by something again.”

“I don’t think it is Hook. He and Mom have been together all the time lately. And they’re disgustingly schmoopy with each other. Trust me, he isn’t under anyone else’s control, or planning anything nefarious on his own.”

“So that leaves the other four.”

“But they might not even be the bad guys, right?” Henry said. “They may have just said the wrong thing to the wrong person.”

“That’s true. But what business do any of them have in discussing my children with anyone else?”

“Good point.”

Regina sighed. “Why don’t you go join Roland, and send Robin down? It is time for his first magic lesson.”

Henry gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and then headed upstairs. Regina surveyed the quill he left behind on the table, running her hand along its energy, trying to see if anything was different about it. Something definitely felt strange, but she didn’t know how to describe it or what it was. But there was certainly a magic user who didn’t want to be recognized for who - or what - they were.

And that definitely made Regina feel nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin begins to awaken his repressed magical abilities.

As she waited for Robin, Regina rubbed her hand on her growing belly, feeling her daughter’s magical aura, and then… a kick! She gasped, feeling the sensation of her daughter’s physical movements for the first time.

“Something wrong, milady?” Robin asked, coming into the room with a look of concern on his face.

“Not right now. Something good. Come here.”

Robin stepped up close to her, and then Regina grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

“I felt her kick.” Regina whispered. “Just wait.”

Robin leaned over and put his other arm around Regina’s shoulders, resting his chin on her shoulder. He had to wait a few minutes, but there it was - it was small and delicate, but he could definitely feel his daughter.

Robin broke into a grin. “My daughter.”

“I can’t wait to meet her, Robin.”

“Neither can I.” Robin said, keeping his hand in place, waiting for another kick. “Though in this form they are much easier to protect. I worry… I fear that I won’t be able to do what is needful to protect my children. If this bad force comes after us.”

“You will, Robin. I’ll help you.” Regina placed her hand over Robin’s, the hand that was still on her belly. “You have so much love for all of our children. That is going to be your greatest asset in awakening your magic. Magic is usually very connected to emotions, so that will be key.”

“Usually, milady?”

“For things such as potions, that requires more of a delicate hand, an unemotional one, even. But I don’t think we need you in potions quite yet. Your strength is love. And that’s what we’ll use to get you to where you need to be in terms of magic. Come on, let’s go outside.”

“You think it wise? With the feeling you had this morning?”

“Awakening magic can be… messy. I would rather it not happen inside. Don’t worry, there’s a protection spell on the whole property, we’re safe here. Come on.”

Robin helped Regina to her feet and they went out to the backyard. Robin looked around and shrugged. “Now what?”

“Now… we see what you’re best suited for.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll have to figure that out. Just protect me.”

Regina stood next to Robin, and started animating things in the yard, starting with the water hose, then the rose vines on the trellis, willing them to come toward her. Robin looked at them in a panic, watching as they trailed toward them, beginning to curl up Regina’s legs and wind around her waist.

“What do I do?” He asked, tearing at the vines now winding themselves around Regina’s wrists but not making any headway. “I don’t how to keep them off of you!” His voice grew even more panicked as the garden hose began to wind its way around Regina’s throat.

“Love.” Regina rasped, more for effect than the hose actually choking her.

Robin kept tearing at the vines but making no progress, as the hose fully wound itself around Regina’s throat and the vines made their way across her eyes, but then suddenly a big burst of energy sent Robin flying backward, but also made the vines and the hose shatter into nothingness.

Once she was able to see again, Regina looked around wildly for Robin. He was getting to his feet by the fence, wincing, indicating that he had probably collided with it.

“Did you do that to free yourself?” Robin wheezed as Regina came up to him and helped him stand.

“No. Wasn’t me. That means it was you.” Regina ran her hand down Robin’s cheek, using her magic to feel for any damage, but he seemed all right.

“Would my magic throw me like that?”

“I wouldn’t usually expect it to, but stranger things have happened. What did you feel in that moment?”

“Panic. Worry that I’d fail you and that you’d pay the price for my failure.”

Regina led Robin over to the bench underneath her tree. “I wasn’t in any real danger. You know that. I can control my magic.”

“I know, but… it seemed so real.”

“That was the point. But perhaps that was too real. Maybe we should go with something less intense.”

“But you’re sure it was me.”

“I’m sure. I didn’t do anything.”

“What about the baby?”

Regina put her hand on her stomach, feeling for her daughter’s magic. She paused for a moment, feeling her magical energy and then looked back up.

“Wasn’t her. She has a different magical signature, if you will, then the power that freed me.”

“So it had to be me. But how do I control it? That’s what I really need, isn’t it?”

“It is. But now we’ve burst open the floodgates. That means that now we can try something smaller and see what you respond to.” Regina looked around the garden, and her gaze settled on the rosebushes. “Here. Come with me.”

Robin followed Regina over to the rosebushes. Many of the flowers were blooming, but there was one bud that had yet to open. She took his hands and arranged them so he was lightly cupping the bud with both hands.

“Here. Given your affinity for the forest, I think that you could be able to manipulate growing magic effectively. Now close your eyes and focus on the bud. Feel into its energy and its life. Feel it breathe with the universe. Match your breath to it. Then let out your breath over it.”

Robin did as Regina said, willing himself to feel the growth of the rosebush. It took some concentration, but he did begin to feel himself getting pulled into the patterns and earth that was feeding the plant. He started to breath with it, and when he was ready, he let out a breath over the bud in his hands.

“Open your eyes.” Regina said softly.

Robin opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw that the bud had opened. He pulled one of his hands away from it and brought it to Regina’s hair, pulling her in close for a kiss. “A rose for milady.” He murmured.

Regina laughed. “Thank you, thief.” She nudged his nose with her own. “See? You’re already making progress.”

“The rose is lovely, but how am I supposed to protect you and our children with a rose?”

“What you did there is just the first step to drawing on the power of the earth around you. Once you feel that connection, you can make it do almost anything if you have nature at hand.”

“Like you did with those vines.”

“Yes.”

“But what about the hose? That wasn’t alive.”

“No it wasn’t. But I have been doing this for awhile, love, remember that. I can draw on several sources of power at once.”

“How do I do that?”

“Baby steps. Let’s concentrate on exploring the possibilities with just this right now. And tell me when you’re tired. You know how magic can be draining.”

“Aye, I have. Are you tired? Do you need to rest?”

“No, I’m fine. Our daughter is fine. Don’t worry about us.”

“But I do.” Robin kissed her and put his hand on her belly, but then quickly removed it.

“What is it?” Regina asked. “Why don’t you want to feel her?”

“I do, but… I just worry that I’ll accidentally make her grow. We’re not quite ready for the children yet.”

Regina smiled and pulled Robin’s lips to hers. “Plants are far easier to manipulate than humans are. While it is possible to magically accelerate a pregnancy, that requires skills and practice that are beyond even my capabilities. You don’t need to worry.”

Robin rubbed Regina’s belly softly, smiling as he felt his daughter kick. He also felt a separate energy, one that he hadn’t felt before. He frowned.

“What is it?”

“I’m feeling a different energy.”

“You mean, different from me and our daughter, or different from me? You’re new to this, so you might only be starting to sense magical auras. Before, you may have just felt me, but now you might be able to feel her magical aura as well, separately from me.”

“Perhaps. But it still concerns me. You don’t feel anything unusual?”

“No, I don’t. She feels like she always does.”

“This could be a task for our master aura reader.”

“You mean Roland.”

“Yes. While I’m still wary of my son doing magic, he could do a lot to ease my worries here.”

“He’ll be perfectly safe with all of us around, don’t worry.” Regina stood up and Robin followed, trailing into the house after her. “First you can also see if you’re feeling anything unusual with Zelena’s daughter as well. Because I imagine that anything coming after one of us would be coming after both of us.”

“More likely than not.” Robin ran his hand through his hair. “And still no answer on these colours. It appears we have one more adventure to get through before we can have our happy peaceful ending.”

“Peace is elusive in this town.” Regina said, pulling Robin in for a kiss. “Happiness, however, we can always hold onto. Together.”

“Together.” Robin echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hood-Mills family start to work out who might be behind the malevolent force stalking their lives, and a surprise visitor drops in.

Robin and Regina went into the house, not delaying in finding out if there was something unusual going on with their unborn daughters.

Zelena was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a magazine. She looked up as Regina and Robin entered the room.

“What’s going on?” Zelena asked warily. “I know that look. That’s your ‘we’re on a mission’ look.”

“We are on a mission. Robin needs to feel your baby.”

Zelena looked at Regina suspiciously. Even though the sisters had warmed to each other since their journey to Camelot, Zelena’s pregnancy by Robin was still a sore spot between them. Robin’s relationship with Zelena was even more precarious, because while Robin acknowledged that Zelena was starting to do good, and that she was apologetic for what she had done to him, he still did not trust her and preferred to avoid her company whenever possible. He had certainly never put his hands on her stomach as he did frequently with Regina.

“Why?” Zelena asked.

“Regina awakened my magic outside. And then when I went to touch her and the baby, I felt a different energy. One that I hadn’t felt before. I’m not certain if it is me just feeling the two different energies now, or if there really is something bad trying to get to my daughter. And if something is coming after my daughter with Regina, something will certainly also be coming after my daughter with you.”

“And you think you’ll be able to tell the difference with me? Even though you’ve never touched my baby before?”

“I can try. And then Roland will also try.”

Zelena put her magazine down. “Fine. I don’t want any harm to come to my daughter.”

Robin approached Zelena warily, Regina close behind him. He first ran his hand in front of Zelena’s face, feeling her magical aura, and then rested his hand lightly on Zelena’s baby bump. He concentrated for a moment, and then stepped back.

“You’re right, I can’t tell whether it is you and the baby or some other force in there as well. Time to ask Roland.”

Robin went upstairs to get Roland, while Regina stayed with Zelena.

“You think something is coming after our children?” Zelena asked, running her hand over her belly.

“We already know something is trying.” Regina said. “If they’ve already tried to worm their way in, we can stop it now. They don’t necessarily know we know yet.”

“As soon as we try to break any sort of enchantment or curse, they’ll know.”

“Oh no doubt. But it will already be too late for them then.”

Robin came into the room with Roland and Henry. Roland immediately ran to Regina and climbed up beside her on the couch.

“Hi Roland.” Regina said. “Did your Papa tell you what we need you to do?”

“You want me to see if there is anything bad trying to hurt my sisters.”

“That’s right. Can you do that?”

Roland nodded his head vigorously. He moved to sit between Regina and Zelena, placing a hand on each of their bumps. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his sisters.

He felt their unique energies - Regina’s and Zelena’s, each mixed with his Papa’s. He could feel Regina and Zelena as well, their special magical auras.

But there was definitely something foreign there. Something that shouldn’t be there. He could feel it wrapping around his sisters, and then starting to reach for him…

Roland withdrew his hands quickly and looked up at the adults.

“There’s something bad trying to hurt my sisters.” He said, looking up at Robin. “I can feel it. It tried to come for me, but I got away.”

“How was it different, Roland?” Regina asked gently. Magic had specific signatures, and if she could tell how it was different from her and Zelena, then she might be able to figure out where it came from.

“Your energy… your energy is purple. Auntie Zelena’s is green. Papa’s is white. My sisters are light purple and light green - like purple and white and green and white mixed together. Henry has a different kind of energy, it’s brown. But it isn’t magic, not exactly, it’s…”

“Because I’m the Author.” Henry said quickly. “I’m not magic, but what I do can be considered magic.”

“Yes.” Roland agreed. “But the energy trying to hurt my sisters… it isn’t any of those. It is bad. It is blue.” Roland buried his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked, kneeling down in front of his son.

“My magic is blue.” Roland said, not moving his face from his hands. “But it isn’t me. I promise. I don’t want to hurt my sisters.”

“We don’t think it is you, Roland.” Regina said, stroking the boy’s head. “But that helps us narrow the field a bit.”

“So what are we going to do?” Robin asked. “Line up all the magic users in town, and look for who has blue magic?”

“Blue.” Regina said, standing up suddenly. “That’s it. Blue.”

Robin looked at her curiously. “You mean… the Blue Fairy?”

“Yes!” Regina said.

“Why would the Blue Fairy want to hurt our children?” Zelena asked. “I thought fairies were the epitome of goodness?”

“That’s a common misconception.” Regina said. “And I don’t why it is, but the Blue Fairy has always had it out for me.”

“Do you think she’d hurt a child? Multiple children, even?” Robin said in astonishment. “That’s a far step to go even for someone who doesn’t like you. Taking it out on children? Doesn’t seem very fairy-like.”

“But it is the only thing that makes sense.” Regina said. “The fairies, Blue in particular, know that Roland has magical power. Everyone knows we’re both pregnant.”

“So what do we do now?” Zelena asked. “We can’t go to the fairies and tell them to stop. Who knows what that would do.”

“No. We have to do it ourselves.” Regina said. “The first step would be uncovering what kind of block they’ve put on us such that Robin and Roland can feel that there’s something wrong, but so that we can’t.”

“It has to be very powerful magic to be able to hide from magic users as powerful as us.” Zelena said worriedly.

“We’ll figure it out.” Regina said, trying to sound reassuring despite the worry she was feeling herself. “We’ll protect our family.”

As the group looked at each other, trying to figure out how, they suddenly heard a loud crash-BANG against the front door. They waited to see if there would be any other noise or movement, but everything outside was still.

“I’ll check.” Robin said cautiously. “You stay back here with the children.”

Robin approached the front door carefully, looking out the windows next to the door, not seeing any movement, but seeing a figure lying on the doorstep.

“There’s someone there. Lying on the ground.” He said. “I can’t tell who it is from here.”

“Are they unconscious or lurking in an attempt to attack us?” Regina asked.

“I would say the former, judging by the positioning. It appears that she hit the door or the spell and bounced off of it in some way.”

Regina stood up. “That means it has to be a magic user. The spell wouldn’t be that violent against someone who wasn’t a magic user. Quick, open the door. Carefully.”

Robin opened the door cautiously, looking to see who had been dropped on their doorstep.

Once he opened it all the way and saw no attack, Regina joined him at the door. She gasped.

Unconscious on her doorstep was Tinkerbell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinkerbell brings something that could help protect Robin's unborn daughters, while also providing an ominous warning.

“Tinkerbell.” Regina breathed, and started out the door to her friend when Robin pulled her back.

“Careful.” Robin cautioned. “I know she’s your friend, but she’s also a fairy.”

“He’s right.” Zelena said, coming up behind them. “As much as you might want to trust her, you shouldn’t. She’s one of them.”

“Clearly you don’t understand her past with the fairies.” Regina said, struggling against Robin’s hold. “She was cast out of the fairies. Because of me.”

“And then she was accepted back.” Robin said. “Remember that too.”

“Tink hates Blue almost as much as I do.” Regina said. “She worked against Blue’s attempts to stop us from meeting all those years ago. She still led me to you. She’s on our side.”

“Regina…” Robin and Zelena said in unison, and then looked at each other uncomfortably.

Robin continued. “Love, I know you want to believe in your old friend, but are you willing to risk our children’s lives over it?”

“He’s right.” Tinkerbell murmured, slowly coming to consciousness. “You shouldn’t trust me because I’m a fairy. But you’re also right, Regina… I am your friend first. Always have been. And right now I might be the only hope you’ve got.”

“Hope for what?” Zelena asked.

“Saving your daughters.” Tinkerbell whispered, eyes closing again as she faded out of consciousness again.

* * * * *

After a significant amount of arguing, they brought Tinkerbell into the house and put her on the sofa. Or rather, Robin and Henry did, because the prevailing opinion was that Regina or Zelena should not touch the fairy in any way. Before they brought her inside, they put the anti-magic cuff on her wrist, just to guard against any surprises. Once Tinkerbell woke up and could explain herself, then possibly they would be able to remove it.

“How is this supposed to create any sort of trust?” Regina hissed at Robin.

“Love, she said it herself. Fairies are dangerous. Until she can explain herself, then that’s the way it has to be. I think she will understand that.”

“He’s right, Regina.” Zelena said. “I know you want to trust her, but she said herself that you shouldn’t trust her because she’s a fairy. I don’t think she’ll have any ill will over a temporary restraint on her powers.”

Regina sat down on the chair across from the couch and watched Tinkerbell, while Zelena took the boys into the kitchen to get lunch started. Robin hovered with indecision for a moment, and then went to stand behind Regina, resting a hand on her shoulder. She reached her hand up to hold his, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek.

“I hope she can shed some light on what’s happening.” Regina said softly. “But I trust her, Robin. I have to.”

“I know. But if what she said is any indication… she might not trust herself. And that is cause for concern.”

“Why wouldn’t she trust herself?”

“She might worry that Blue is using her as a spy. Or that Blue can do something through her. But as long as we’re blocking her magic, none of that can happen, right?”

“Right.”

They waited, and within a few minutes, Tinkerbell started waking up again. Regina was there next to her, not touching her as per Robin’s instructions, but still close. Tink opened her eyes, and started when she saw Regina close to her, sitting up and seeing the cuff on her arm. She frowned.

“What is this?”

“It blocks magic.” Robin said, pulling Regina back from Tinkerbell a bit. “I think you understand why.”

Tinkerbell swallowed hard and nodded. “I understand. Thank you.”

Regina frowned. “I was expecting a lot of things, but not a thank you.”

“As soon as Blue knows I’m gone, she’ll try and use me against you. She’s after your daughters, Robin. Both of them.”

“We suspected as much.” Robin nodded. “Are all the fairies working with her? Is that why you’re here?”

“No. Some are, but only a small circle of them. I overheard them planning something and came as quickly as I could.”

“We’ve got magical protections on this house, but I don’t know how well they’d work against a group of fairies. Considering fairies are usually all about protection.” Regina said. “Except, apparently, when it comes to me.”

“I’ll explain all of that in a minute. But first, we need to add some protection to your home. I brought something that could help.” Tinkerbell reached into her pocket and pulled out a cross necklace. “This is Blue’s. She forgot to put it on this morning.”

She passed it to Robin. Regina ran her hand over its aura, feeling for any sort of malevolent spells that might be attached to it, but it seemed clean. It seemed like they may have caught a lucky break. But they would need to see if the aura of the necklace matched the aura of who was behind the spells on their daughters.

“Roland!” Regina called out. “Can you come in here, please?”

Roland came out of the kitchen and looked nervously at Tinkerbell. “You’re a fairy.” He said accusingly.

“I am. But I’m not trying to hurt you or your sisters. I promise.”

“How do I know for sure?”

She held up her cuffed wrist. “I can’t do magic right now. And I’m the one who told Regina that she and your Papa were soulmates. I want to help protect your sisters and your family.”

Roland nodded slowly. “What did you call me for, Mama?”

Regina pointed to the necklace in Robin’s hand. “I need you to tell me if the feeling you get from this necklace is the same as what is trying to hurt your sisters.”

Roland came up to stand next to Regina, putting one hand on her belly and the other hovering over the necklace in Robin’s hand. He concentrated on them for just a moment, and then pulled his hands away, opening his eyes and nodding emphatically.

“Yes. Both feel like the same blue lady. She is very powerful, Mama. Can we beat her?”

“Now that we have this, we can.” Regina said, pointing to the necklace again. “We can use this to stop her from hurting your sisters.”

“And then we’ll be safe?” Roland asked.

“For now. But I’m sure she won’t give up. But we can remove the most immediate threat.” Regina assured him. “Henry! Zelena!”

“What’s going on now?” Zelena asked, wiping her hands on a dishcloth as they came into the room. “She’s awake.” Zelena narrowed her eyes at Tinkerbell.

“Easy there.” Regina said. “She’s here to help. She brought us Blue’s necklace. Roland confirmed that the energy hurting our daughters is the same as the necklace’s owner. Now that we have something of hers, we can make a protection spell.”

“Will that…” Zelena pointed to their bellies. “Get rid of whatever it is that is hurting our daughters right now? Or just protect them in the future?”

“Should hopefully deal with the current problem, but she won’t stop coming for them.” Regina said, looking at Tinkerbell. “Hopefully once we do that, Tink here can explain to us why.”

Tinkerbell nodded quickly. “Of course. Take care of the protection spell, and then I’ll tell you everything that I can.”

Regina turned to Robin. “I think Roland is the best person to cast this protection spell.”

“Why?” Robin asked warily.

“The spell will suck that malevolent power out of me and Zelena. If one of us were to cast it, it could have strange side effects, since we’d be both creating and being affected by the spell. It is better that someone else do it, someone who isn’t affected by the Blue Fairy’s spell.”

“What about me?” Robin asked, clutching the necklace. “I know I only just awakened my magic, but…”

“Maybe next time, Robin.” Regina said gently. “I know you want to help, but you don’t have experience with protection spells yet. Roland does. This needs someone with some experience.”

“Will you teach me protection spells?”

“Of course I will. Roland will get this one, and then we can practice protection spells this afternoon, okay? After we learn what we need to. And after our daughters are safe.”

Robin sighed and nodded. He handed the necklace to Roland.

“Okay, Roland, just a minute, okay? When I say.” Regina said, and Roland nodded.

Regina turned to Robin and kissed him. “I need you to stand close to me. Just in case you need to catch me. There’s no telling how powerful the spell we’ll be casting out is.”

“What about me?” Zelena asked.

“I’ll help you.” Henry said quickly, staving off any arguments that could arise. Regina nodded in relief.

“Okay, Roland.” Regina said. “Just like we’ve done the other protection spells, only this one protecting us from the lady whose necklace this is. But before you close up the protection spell, you need to let it suck out the bad energy from your sisters, and send it outside. We don’t want to keep that energy in with us.”

Roland nodded solemnly, and stepped forward to the walls of the house, holding the necklace in both hands. He rested it against the wall, and Regina could see a blue ripple cascading through the protection spells, then felt a tug in her belly. She grabbed onto Robin’s arm.

“What is it?” Robin asked worriedly, holding onto her tightly. “Is it working?”

“Yes.” Regina winced, feeling the pain ripple through her stomach, feeling the protection spell fighting with Blue’s energy and tearing it away. She and Zelena both cried out and collapsed into Robin’s and Henry’s arms as the malevolent blue energy was torn away and cast out of the house.

Regina saw the wisps of blue energy flee from the house, and then in a moment the blue ripples through the protection charms on the house stilled. Roland stepped back from the wall and ran over to Regina and Robin, who were now sitting on the floor.

“Are you okay, Mama?” Roland asked.

“You tell me, my little knight. Is your sister safe now?”

Roland rested his hand on Regina’s belly for a moment, concentrating, then his eyes lit up. “Yes. It is just her there now. She’s safe.”

Roland moved over to where Henry was helping Zelena stand up, and he confirmed that her baby was safe as well. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“We’ve almost got lunch ready.” Henry said. “Shall we eat?”

Regina nodded. “Yes, let’s eat. We need it.”

Robin helped Regina stand up. Once she was on her feet, he turned to Tinkerbell.

“You can join us for lunch. But now you need to tell us everything that you know.”

Tinkerbell nodded solemnly. “Agreed. But the most important thing you need to know is Blue isn’t working alone.”

“You already said she was working with some of the other fairies.” Regina said, confused.

“But that’s not all.” Tinkerbell said. “She’s working with someone else as well.”

“Who?” Regina asked.

“That I don’t know. But they have a history with Blue, and you apparently trust them when you really, really shouldn’t.”

Regina followed her family into the dining room, contemplating what Tinkerbell had said. She didn’t reveal her secrets to just anyone. It took a lot for her to trust.

Who had broken that trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... any guesses as to who is the mysterious person working with the Blue Fairy? There have been a number of hints, I wonder if anyone has guessed!


End file.
